


Two Hands Between Legs (formerly known as: “Friends with strings attached, bro.”)

by thanksariel



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: "short" means 1.5k words, A lot of good smut I'm reading lately is from pre-hiatus, Ariel comes back with some shitty smut, Have a nice day, M/M, Mutal masturbation to an extreme?, THIS SUCKS BTW, anyways I have a pretty big smut up next, at the old apartment, because if I don't make smut who will, but ur turned on so read it anyway, fluffy (kinda) at end, its the short one, mentions of previous make out session, oh this is smut, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksariel/pseuds/thanksariel
Summary: "Fucking hell, Patrick, this would feel better if you were blowing me, I could cum in your mouth and you would take it, wouldn't you?""It would be better if you were jacking me off too, Pete."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts).



> Still Joshler. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this, I guess. 
> 
> I tried. 
> 
> It probally sucks.

Sunday morning, 3:24 pm, exactly. Pete's thought ran wild. His dick was acting crazy.

It was a foggy morning in Chicago, and the apartment was pretty quiet, other than the noise of someone turning in their sleep occasionally. Oh, and Pete trying to get off, but that was only the past 30 minutes.

Pete was laid on the bed, shirtless and his sleep pants discarded somewhere on the floor, boxers pushed down his thighs. His legs somewhat straight and heels digging into the mattress, pushing his hips into his hand, which moved at a quick pace up and down.

Pete wanted to get off, no, he _needed_ to get off. He needed the release to finally calm his mind and drift off to sleep. But he couldn't.

Pete dropped his hips and relaxed his body, hand moving off his dick and a loud sigh filling the apartment.

He sat for a minute, thinking of all the dirty things he would do to anyone, Pete honestly didn't care what parts they had right now, if anyone showed interest in having sex with him.

He couldn't plop in his porn DVD because last time they had a party, someone broke it. His porn magazines were in his car, for some unknown reason, so he was stuck with only his thoughts and a hard-on.

He tried thinking of the various times he's gotten with people, both male and female, but a pretty current one stuck out to Pete like a sour thumb.

It was May, a month after Patrick's 19th birthday, and a month before Pete's 24th birthday. It was at a party, at this exact apartment, and there was alcohol. Pete had some and, though illegal, Patrick had some too. No one at the party looked better to get with then Patrick did. It was was a "stupid idea", as Patrick said. "The whole night was a mistake, Pete, don't overthink it." Patrick said the morning after, when they both woke up in Pete's bed, full clothed.

Pete didn't overthink it, but he did think about it.

He thought about how the way laying on his back, Patrick on his lap, leaning in and kissing Pete like his life depended on it. Pete's hands were on Patrick's meaty hips, moving them back in forth because Patrick wouldn't do it and Pete needed the friction. Pete remembered how Patrick moaned into his own mouth and gasped throughout their 3 hour make out session and dry hump. His heart swelled at the thought.

Yeah, he liked Patrick. But who, that likes watching things destruct, wouldn't love someone who looked like an angel just waiting to be destroyed. Patrick was also a sarcastic asshole that understood Pete, but also was a caring, talented dude. Patrick was everything Pete wanted to be.

So when Pete was a little tipsy, and so was horny Patrick, it just happened. They left their friends from the living room and found their way to Pete's room, tucked away from the party and having their own definition of fun.

Now it was early June, a week after Pete's birthday. He ran his hand down and started jacking himself off to the thought of Patrick on him, of the friction of that night, of the kissing. A soft moan filled most of the apartment as he pictured Patrick on top of him.

He tried to imagine the feeling of Patrick's clothed dick against his own, he tried imagining the feeling of Patrick moaning into his mouth dirtily, the weight of Patrick on him. He tried, but couldn't.

Pete almost sobbed when he couldn't feel Patrick on top of him, so he pulled away with a deep, loud sigh. Pete hoped to the gods that Patrick would hear that Pete was upset and come and try to talk to him.

Patrick has heard all of it, he's been up, couldn't sleep due to his book getting to him. But when he heard Pete moaning and sighing, he stopped. He's been contemplating walking over and talking to Pete about what happened a month ago. He decided against it.

Patrick's body jolted him off the chair, and his legs took him to Pete's door. Inside, there was sheet shuffling and bed shifting. Patrick opened the door and saw Pete in the middle of his bed in the semi dark, hard on pretty apparent, sans clothing.

Pete looked up and almost slipped off the bed to thank all the gods for granting his wishes.

Patrick was the first to speak up, clearing his throat before letting out a small, "Need some help?"

Pete replied with a "Yeah." and that was it, Patrick walked in, closed the door, and walked over to the bed. Pete watched as Patrick climbed onto the bed and on his lap, each leg on a different side of the older's lap. "Kiss me, Pa-"

"Right ahead of you, Pete." Patrick smiled, leaning in and kissing Pete, the kiss desperate, but not as desperate as before.

Patrick, knowing full of before, rocked his hips slightly against Pete's, his cock clad in soft Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama pants. Pete groaned softly into the kiss when Patrick first started, grabbing Patrick by the ass, which then made Patrick moan.

Soon, they were a panting, moaning mess together. Patrick fully clothed as he rutted against a naked Pete. Pete pulled away from Patrick and groaned softly, voice hoarse. "Patrick, please blow me."

"That's not gonna happen. I can jack you off though, is that okay?" Patrick huffed out, and Pete nodded. Patrick pulled away, him sitting back on his knees, and Pete followed suit, after pulling his underwear off. Patrick leans in and kisses Pete softly once then pulls away, grabbing Pete's flushed cock.

Pete gasped softly and then moaned loudly, his hand closing in itself, eyes going tight and body relaxing against Patrick's soft fingers. Patrick starts moving his hand and Pete moans a little more, this going on for a minute or two before Pete groaned loudly. "Fucking hell, Patrick, this would feel better if you were blowing me, I could cum in your mouth and you would take it, wouldn't you?"

"It would be better if you were jacking me off too, Pete." Patrick grunted out, tightening his grip on Pete's cock. Pete groaned softly as Patrick did that and leaned in, working in quick motions to pull down the younger's pajamas and boxers, letting them rest under his balls and gripping his hard cock.

"Fuck!" Patrick groaned, laying his head on Pete's shoulder when his flushed cock got attention. "Fuck, Pete-" Whined Patrick, moving his hand faster on Pete.

Groans and huffs were exchanged, wet noises in the equation due to all the precum. Patrick's eyes were closed tight, mouth open just slightly, his head still resting on Pete's shoulder. Pete had his eyes open, staring at Patrick as noises escaped the pale boy, and taking in all the beauty that was Patrick. Suddenly, Patrick's mouth closed, licking over his lips.

"Pete, oh my god Pete, if you cum with me, fuck, or right after me I'll give you - _fuck_!- I'll give you head sooner or latter later, I don't want to be alone when I cum-" Patrick said between moans, his orgasm pooling in his stomach. This made Pete edge just a little closer to his own warm heat, him mumbling soft swear words under his breath, just imagining how it feels to have Patrick's soft lips around his hard cock.

Pete was snapped out of his thoughts when Patrick moaned loudly into Pete's skin, hot liquid spilling over Pete's hand as Patrick reached his high, spurting thick white ribbons in waves, moaning softly and rubbing Pete faster.

Shortly after, Pete reached his high, sloppily running his hand up and down Patrick's length with the cum all over it. His own cum, slightly watered down but still white and thick, spilled over Patrick's pale hand.

After they stopped, they both were a gasping mess, Patrick mouthing softly at Pete's collar bone and Pete taking in all of it. Was this an extremely realistic wet dream or reality? It felt like a wet dream, in all honesty, because it seemed too good to be true.

His worries melted away when Patrick laughed softly into Patrick's tanned skin, the noise filling the room. That made Pete smile, larger than he already was.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked as Patrick calmed down. Patrick looked up at Pete, smiling almost as wide as the other.

"Dude, that orgasm was the best I've ever had and I- I, Fuck Pete- It felt so good." Patrick's face got softer, each other's hand on the other still, but more leaned into each other, too lazy to properly move.

"Ditto, but Pat, were you serious about the head...?" Pete asked, and Patrick looked down, biting his nervously. "Patrick...?"

"Yeah, actually." Patrick said, shifting slightly. "Yeah, I was-"

"Can we do a round two?" Pete asked, pretty hopeful.

Patrick looked back up and chuckled. "You want it now?"

"Fuck yeah dude, of course I do."

"Then lay on your back." Patrick said, and Pete did, them pulling apart from the other. Pete rubbed his hand on the bed sheet, not caring one bit, 'I'll wash them later'. Pete looked up at Patrick to see Patrick licking dirtily at his hand that had cum all over it, his eyes flicking up at Pete as he sinked down on two cum covered fingers.

"Fuck Patrick, that's hot." Pete, grunted, rubbing himself, and Patrick winked.

"And you taste good..." Patrick said when he pulled off, humming softly.

 

* * *

 

After the second time, they laid on Pete's bed, both of them well-spent and over tired. Patrick was cuddled up in Pete's chest, fully clothed now. Pete pulled on his boxers and his sleep pants back on, running his fingers through the 19 year olds hair.

He was silent again, thinking deeply about things, about the past hour or two, Pete wasn't keeping track, but he knows it been a while. He didn't care, anyway. All that he cared about was that Patrick was in his arms, and was calm and slowly falling asleep.

A minute later, Pete spoke up. "Hey Patrick?"

"Yeah?" Came a small voice from Pete's chest.

"What does this make us?" Sudden awkward silence ran through room. "Is this like, a one night stand?"

"For one, Peter, it's the morning. Secondly, this is the second time, and hopefully not the last. And third, I live with you. I am going to see you again, tragically."

Pete sighed heavily, still running his hands through Patrick's hair. "Wait... You want this to happen again?"

Patrick hesitated. "Yeah..."

"So like, friends with no strings attached?" Pete said, awaiting Patrick to turn him down, push him away, or even worse, agreeing to them being fuck buddies. What he didn't expect was the answer.

"I was hoping we could, uh-" Patrick shifted slightly, cuddling closer to Pete. "We could be something... More than friends? Like uh-" Patrick said, sighing softly. "Fuck, maybe-"

"Are you trying to say you want to date me, Patrick?"

There was another hesitated answer. Patrick but his lil then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I- I do. I've liked you uh," Patrick said, blushing deeply and hiding his face in Pete's chest. "I've liked you since I met you, bro."

"Bro." Pete said, taken back.

"Bro." Patrick repeated.

Then laughter filled the room, they cuddled closer and Pete kissed the top of Patrick's head. "Patrick, wanna try dating?"

"That sounds good, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and laugh Mia, so god help me.


End file.
